Gaven the Brute
General Boss and Battleground Information "Death to the Enemy!" Gaven is the third boss in Impossible Bosses beta V3M. The fight takes place in a cave-like enviroment with four portals each having a circle of power in front of them. By stepping onto any of the circles, a player will randomly teleport to one of the other three portals at the cost of 500 hp + xxx hp for every consecutive teleport. 'Boss Stats' 'Power ORBS' Yellow-greenish orbs spawn continously on the battlefield during the encounter. They explode after a certain timer and on the bosses usage of Slam, causing xxx damage. On E+ this will also stun for one second. Orbs are also relevant to the quake ability. If brute touches an orb he gets protection ( invulnerability ) for 1-3 seconds depending on difficulty. He also Powers Up 'Damage increaseModerate+' Gaven receives +150 permanent bonus damage for every 20% hitpoints lost. 'Impenetrable Armour' All physical damage is reduced by 75%. 'Abilities' 'Gaven's Influence' This aura leaves a buff on players within attack range of Gaven . It will expire very fast if you veer away from him.Units under the effect of Gaven's Influence will not be targeted by Earthshock.If there are no units within Gaven's influence( No Unit has the Buff: Gaven's influence) he will powerup giving him 85 extra mana and increasing his next attack swing by 180 damage for every second no unit is near Gaven. Racks up to 900 extra damage on the next attack hit. Damage is not limited by the bonus damage he gains on Moderate.Note that under 20% he will not loose his bonus damage anymore (he just keeps powering up if he get's the chance to do so) 'EarthShock' 'Pummel' Gaven repeatadly slams the ground in front of him-dealing powerful AoE damage within a small range. To put the damage in perspective, Pummel has the ability to kill a warrior within 1-2 seconds - using "d" and running is likely necessary to live. The final hit of pummel goes through "d" so watch out! 'Intimidate' The entire team is stunned for x seconds (i.e. cannot move, D, or use anything with hero). During this immobilization period, Gaven will walk around to the cloest units, and attack normally-this usually results in at least one death. Note: This ability is counterable. 'Charge' A random character that is not within xxx range will be charged. Gaven tramples every player in his "charge path" and performs a normal hit on the final target (the one inititally charged). Those who are in the charge path and get trampled will die- using D is necessary to live in this case. 'Slam' Gaven slams the ground, causing all players within a certain range to move away from him. You will take damage as your moving - and you cannot cast or use any abiliites during this short time. This ability also detonates all nearby orbs. 'Barrage' The boss will stand still, throwing a "cone" of stones in the air that will drop down in a circular fashion with slowly decreasing radius (outward to inward, thus max damage is at the end of barrage-central point of stones). Press "D" and run out at any time, or "D" at the very end if your in meele range. Note that during this spell, Brute has no special protection and remains stationary - perfect time for any attacks! 'Protection' A protective ability that makes Brute invulnerable for 1 second on VE and 3 seconds for +E difficulties. Protection Occurs if brute touches (i.e. walks over) an orb. 'Quake' Creates a small earthquake at a random point on the map. The Quake silences all players within its range for x seconds and also denotes orbs within its range. Note: This is 'D-able' and unless you absolutely have to save your 'D' (e.g., you are a warrior or are planning to omega) you should definitely 'D' it if you see it coming, especially if you are a priest or have a counter! 'Seismic Slam E+' Brute has an 18 second cooldown for Seismic Slam. For every 3 seconds that nobody is in Range 300 of Brute- the cooldown decreases by 3. Should it reach 0, Brute initiates Seismic Slam. Seismic Slam is a very powerful attack. The ability sends out damaging waves, rippling the entire ground in front of him and killing everyone in its wide range. It stops after hitting a wall end. You are safe if you use D, or if you are behind him before he starts. Infinity status Gaven teleports into the middle, generating a whole-map earthquake that slows all players. He gets increased speed and a very fast and deadly melee attack, that will kill players in almost no time. This effect will end after x seconds. Move to the portals and gate away once he gets too close. Rogue, ranger or druid can run away with sprint/rage, but should be cautious about the duration of their ability and end at another portal. "d" protects against the damage, so warrior and paladin might let him attack them for their "d" time until they gate away to safety. Note that teleporting costs an increasing amount of life, depending on how often you teleported already. Special Move - Enrage Mode M+ Under 25% Gaven destroys the portals and enters a mode much like the infinity phase until his death. Save things like inferno, oblivion or similar high damage abilities for this phase. Let the warrior tank him with all he has, preferrably giving him priests "r" and paladins "w" to keep him alive. During this phase get dps has high as possible!